The Red Thread of Fate
by xX Swimmie Xx
Summary: This is the story of Konoha, and it's previous Jinchiriki. It is a story of adventure, thrill, love... and a deadly threat that looms at the corner. Mostly manga, but also anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my Naruto fanfic! Firstly, this will be a mostly manga fanfic, but if you have seen the anime you SHOULD be able to understand it.  
WARNING! This contains many tremendous spoilers!(Naruto's parents... bla bla and so on.) So beware~**

Also, this will be MinatoxKushina. I ADORE that pairing to no end, it's my second favourite. This won't have any Yaoi/Yuri(eww) so you can be happy, nor waay too lovey-dovey(to some extent it will ). I am putting this so that people don't take the 'pairing' word in a bad way.  


**Not to mention you may see the '[i]', I also post this on my WCO acco, so you will have to bear with it. I know that this chapter is small, but the next one is larger(next week~)**

**The chapters will also seem quite weird if you read them without knowing anything about Naruto. Enjoy! =-)**

"Ugh!" Kushina muttered as she brushed her red hair. She hated this morning activity. Well, she hated it because of her hair. Her hair was the one thing which had caused her so much bullying. It was tangled after last night. Great.

Last night she had been captured by some bandits from Kumogakure, and Namikaze Bighead had to save her. As much as she hated not being able to do things herself, to be the damsel in distress annoyed her. She, Uzumaki Kushina, was not some princess who only screams, and calls for help. She had proved that to the boys at the academy, not in a good way perhaps, but they knew better than to mess with her. Especially her number #1 enemy: Ichigu

"Finally finished with this damn thing." she said to herself as she tied her Hidden Leaf headband. She looked at her old Hidden Eddy headband. She had left her home to become the container for Kurama(the nine tailed fox). Kushina had spent a good deal of time reading on the Bijuu's(tailed beasts). She couldn't remember all of their names, but one tails was Shukaku, Four tails was Son Goku(?), and the nine tails was Kurama. Hey, not like reading in those stuffy libraries was fun.

7:45- She was late. Late for her mission. [i]_I'll probably make it if I jog…_[/i] she thought. And soundlessly rushed out of her apartment.

"Oy! Uzumaki!"a voice called her.

She stopped midway and turned around only to see Naomi sensei. "Sensei, aren't you supposed to be on a mission or something?" She asked. Kushina trusted a few people, and Naomi sensei was one of them. Of course you could never trust anyone very well, especially if they were from the village.

"I came to tell ya that you've been re-assigned. To another team. It was pretty much expected since you beat the hell outta those from your team." The orange haired(dyed, basically) said with a slight hint of amusement."Sandaime Hokage(3rd Hokage) assigned ya with Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Ichigu."

"WHAT?!"

"Ask him ya self. Don't take it out on me, tomato."

"Why you-" Kushina was at the breaking point of her short temper, yet, miraculously she restrained herself and began running toward the headquarters."This ought to be a bad joke, ttebayo."

"Hiruzen, do you think that putting that girl, - a Jinchuriki- with those two. It would be very unwise for the leaf to be attacked by the Kyuubi if her anger initiates in unsealing the seal." said Danzo, one of the third Hokage's advisors. One of the more- annoying ones.

Before the Hokage could reply, the door burst open by a redheaded tomboy.


	2. Team 3

Hey! This chapter was written a few days ago, but I decided to post it now :3. Yes, I am a total MinaKushi shipper. And Minato's face in the newest manga chapter. Dat face. I've made Ichigu a pervet like Jiraiya since I have nothing better to do :D. I've also imagined Kushina HATING Minato in the beggining. Don't ask, just a part of who I am as a person

Anyho, enjoy! The next chapter will obviously be a little late.

* * *

"OY!" a Very angry girl yelled(AKA Kushina),"Why in the world did you move me to the same team as those..." she obviously had a very colourful word in mind,"...those morons, dattebane!"

"Ah, Uzumaki Kushina, is it? I moved you into team three since I believed that the mission I have for you is perfect for the three of you. I also thought that you would benefit being under the tutelage of Jiriaya- one of our more eccentric Jounins." The Hokage replied with a hint of amusement,"Ah, yes, here are your teammates." He gestured towards the now ajar door.

"-and I heard we're going to get a new teammate. Heard she's a girl. Heh, knowing any girl, none of them have been able to resist my Uchiha charm yet." said a black haired boy, who was speaking to someone who apparently wasn't listening.[i]I wonder who that is.[/i]

"Depends on the sort of girl you're talking about." muttered Minato,"Oh, hey Kus-"

If there was one thing which Kushina had learned to perfection was the art of glaring. It was not something she did often, and only showed it when she could not act physically.

What are you doing here Tomato?" said Ichigu, smirking since he knew that she would not show her temper in front of the Hokage.

"…"Kushina was at a loss for words.

"Sensei" Jiraiya greeted, obviously unhappy from being refused by Tsunade on a date for the 8th time.

"Ah yes, now you three are to go on a mission Mr Uchiha-that-is-a-200-year-old-scroll-do-not-touch-it." Sarutobi Hiruzen(Hiruzen Sarutobi?) said breathlessly while Ichigu jumped in alarm, "Now, you must go to the Hidden Eddy village, which as you three are aware as was burned down three years ago-" Kushina coughed."-three of our Jounin were found dead there, I want you to inspect the area. Please hurry, may Rikudou help you."

"It's going to be a three day trip, so I suggest you hurry." Jiraiya shouted, in his ever-enthusiastic voice, "We're going to be travelling for 3 hours before setting up camp."

"Greaat. I get paired up with the two idiots, and one perverted old Sannin. Amazing." Kushina moaned.

"Not like I'm really happy with you guys either. Why don't you just stop complaining and shut it?" said Minato who was getting annoyed with her constant complaining.

"Excuse me! You want to fight with me?!" Kushina aimed her fist towards herself, yet she hit the air.

"Nice way to thank someone who saved your life." His voice dripped with sarcasm, "Next time you actually intend to fight me, don't do it in slow motion."

Kushina stuck out her tongue, "I don't intend to be the damsel in distress, again. Like. NEVER."

"Don't bother with her. She's just an outcast." said Ichigu

Kushina stared at them, she was hurt yet she wasn't going to show it. She had learned that at her first day in Konoha. Being nice around them didn't pay off. Kushina had thought about what Minato had said last night…

[i_]"Why did you come after me?" Kushina wondered aloud._

_"I noticed your red hair, I came after you since… I guess I didn't want to loose you." Minato murmured._[/i]

For once, maybe if for a few moments she had felt as if someone acknowledged her existence. Well, apart from her old friends and family. But they were gone. Past. She would never see them again. She had cried bitterly when she heard that her home village was burned down. It didn't pay off to be kind, she had to be… strong. Or at least show that she was strong.

"Kushina!" her Sensei yelled. She had been trance for quite a while now,"You and Minato set up camp, me and Ichigu will search for provisions." he explained, "And possibly something else" he muttered under his breath.

"Fine!"She replied. Yay. Setting up camp… with You-Know-Who. Her luck was amazing.

"Could you give me the tent pegs?" Minato asked, not bothering to look at her.

He was pretty scrawny, [i]He would've been done for if I hit him last time, idiot's got some speed.[/i] she thought.

"Get them yourself. Not like you expected me to actually help you. right?" she said, scowling.

"No. Not really." he replied.

Kushina plopped down next to an old cider tree, unofficially claiming it as her own area. It was a beautiful Autumn evening: the birds were singing, the fluffy cumulus clouds, the green and red of the trees. Perfect. Well… there was one problem… The disturbance, namely her teammate(s).

"Sorry for what I said earlier." Minato interjected. Disturbance yet again.

"…" Kushina opened her mouth and closed it. Knowing the pair of loose lips she had she might say something bad, "Sorry myself."

Kushina felt an uncomfortable squirming feeling in her stomach. [i_]Stupid Kyubi_.[/i] she thought.

"That was a great idea Jiraiya sensei!" said Ichigu when they were quite far, "I mean, we get to stay in a spa while they mooch off in the woods."

"Don't tell Kushina, she might as well murder me!" Jiraiya said pointedly, "But most importantly, do you know why we're going to the spa?"

"Girls~" said both of them in unison.

"Both of them plan to go to some spa and spy on girls- Jiraiya sensei, and Ichigu senpai." said Minato his hand over his left ear.

"WHAT?! And how do YOU know?" Kushina yelled, overreacting as usual.

"Expanded hearing jutsu." He said this as if this was a jutsu that everyone would know about.

" I can't stop you, but personally, going there to ctch them red handed isn't a very good idea."

"And why not?! Are you in there stinking plan? I told you I'd be ready to fight you anytime!"

"Hmm… let's see: two idiots who only think about girls. How willing would you to spend a night with them. And don't bother me. You know I can beat you very easily. Even if I don't attack, your attacks are far too slow for me. Besides that a little ironic don't you think? You apologize to someone and then raise your fist at them."

Kushina had raised her fist and was about to hit him, she stopped midway and growled as a response. And so did her stomach. She hadn't noticed it, but her stomach was now hurting badly.

_"I'll be out one day little girl, just you wait…" the Kyubi snarled inside her._

_"Why don't you shut up until then?!" Kushina yelled, making a rude finger sign._

That day came sooner than Kushina expected, yet, not close enough for it to happen in her adolescence. And not close enough for it to happen in this story. And she had a feeling, that when that day came, she would have to leave something, and she would take something as she went.


	3. Stargazing

"And you call this a tent!?" Kushina shrieked,"I mean, it doesn't even stand up properly."

The flamboyant redhead had taken to commenting over her teammate's work. It was nearly nightfall and both of them were exhausted. Of course one was more than the other.

"I asked for your help didn't I? Stop being so arrogant. Not like you could do better on you own." Minato countered. He, too, was beginning to get slightly hysterical. Great. Two young chuunin who were becoming sentimental. Unless one of them showed [i]some[/i] maturity, a fight was sure to break.

"Sorry, okay?! Can you stop being so rude to me, dattebane!" Kushina said. Sure, she acted tough, but it didn't hide the fact that the constant teasing hurted her, and broke her down on the inside. No one noticed it, and she was glad it was that way. Kushina wasn't one to wallow in pity.

_We're nearly near home… or what was left of home_. She thought_ Maybe… I'll be able to see __**them**__ tonight._

She shook her head and turned her head to her blonde teammate's. He had wrapped himself in the tent; as if it was a quilt. Kushina snickered; a poor attempt to hold back her laughter. She should have brought her camera. She could imagine the look on Mikoto's face when she saw this, not to mention the look on the face of the girls who followed him nearly everywhere. Mr. Handsome's image ruined. Even if she couldn't do that, she had a good idea how to get her revenge on him. Sneaking up on him, she hit two of his nerve muscles; not anywhere close to giving him a permanent death, but maybe a little snoozer. Perhaps even block his chakra system for a little while if she was lucky.

She then rushed into the opposite direction gleefully. This was going to be perfect, no interruptions, she could bask in nostalgia for a little while. She ran as fast as she could; a large smile on her creamy skin.

She slowed her pace as she took a deep breath of sweet, succulent cold air. After a few moments of panting she started walking slowly towards the edge of the cliff.

The area where she stopped was dotted with rocks ranging from pebbles to small- sized boulders. Most of the cobalt blue rocks were clustered at the edge of the cliff: a wide piece of land extending slightly into the purple-hued never-ending sky. The grass here was a more of a azure shade, rather than the usual green: a matter for which the Hidden Eddy used to be well-known for. The trees ended a little way behind. The most noticeable aspect of this landscape was the sky: hues of deep blue merged into soft shades of translucent purple, followed by some subtle hints of green which were barely noticeable, by highly effective. The countless stars shimmered, like a million diamonds placed intricately into their respective places in the sky.

Kushina smiled a small smile as she was overclouded with nostalgia.

_Flashback._

_"Why are you bringing me here baa-sama?" an eight year old Kushina asked the leader of the Uzumaki clan, and the Senju Harashima's wife; Uzumaki Mito._

_"Since I wanted to talk to you before you became a Jinchuriki." smiled Mito._

_"Couldn't we do it somewhere else? I mean, it's sucha long walk." yawned Kushina, her chubby cheeks red from the long trek from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Nearly three_

_kilometers._

_"That wouldn't be fun, would it? And besides. The view here is lovely."_

_When Kushina didn't reply, she continued._

_"I used to come here when I was your age. I would watch the stars for hours and hours on an end. It somehow made me feel better. You remind me of how I was when I was_

_your age." she took a gulp of breath,"I used to come here with my husband, I hope that you will come here someday… maybe in memory of your loved one, or perhaps with them. I came here to tell you that you should treasure your life, I didn't treasure it in the past. And now I realize how much I should have. It's far too short to spend in unhappiness."_

_ Kushina was far too wrapped in playing with her red hair to pay attention to this sage reflection. Mito realized that the young Uzumaki wasn't paying much, if any heed to her."I don't expect you to understand these words today, I hope that you may remember them someday..."_

"Heh, maybe I did come back to remember you. And… I understood..." she spoke softly.

"Understood what?" asked an inquiring voice behind her.

"!" Kushina screeched.

Yes, it's a VERY short chapter. Life has been happening a lot. And I'm going at an art expo.

About the schedule:

Every chapter will be 1-2.5k words. Posted every 2-3 weeks. I'm sorry, I'm working on my graphic novel, so releases may be later than dates mentioned. Sorry for any bad grammar, English isn't my first language.

BTW, the 'them' I mentioned, was refering to the stars.


End file.
